


The Disappearance of Yaotome Gaku

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Can't promise anything about the genre, F/M, GakuTsumu Baby OC, Gakutsumu, Keijirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Everything happened in one day when he disappeared without anyone knowing.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Disappearance of Yaotome Gaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This concept struck my head ages ago (before 2020) when I realized that Hatsune Miku and Yaotome Gaku sound alike lol O.O
> 
> This has nothing to do with my overreaction...(≖͞_≖̥) Nevertheless, I'm terribly sorry, Gaku...You'll experience more hardships here but...fret not, my soba man...Bunny girl will rescue you...Okay...Hang in there...(≖͞_≖̥)

Yaotome Productions CEO's son.

TRIGGER's leader.

Japan's No. 1 Desired Man

Mikazuki Ookami's actor.

All of these titles are nothing to him from the start.

But it just hurts.

Tsumugi's lover.

The title, no, the man he wants to be. He can't achieve it anymore.

Not when he's dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (≖͞_≖̥) 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
